Shuffle with the Dead
by Diizerak
Summary: When a young man addicted to shuffling, partying and..."Other" is the only survivor of an entire party, what will he do to survive?


This is a separate story from Jack. Again, Left 4 dead characters and the songs are not made/owned by me… (Damn lol) Enjoy.

As a single black figure would walk through a long hallway, unsteadily avoiding dead bodies, he would turn to different directions with great speed and fear. He held an AK-47 in his hands, shaking. With his flashlight shinning in the dark spaces, his lips would quiver as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He reached the end of the hallway, which was a door. He opened it, and saw the daylight once more.

As he stepped outside, his eyes adjusted slowly to the bright light on the roof he was on. He was, at most, 16. He was 5'10, and was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a shuffling man on it and a red and black checkered jacket which he covered his eyes and most of his face with the hood, and jeans with 2 holsters on the sides, both contained pistols. He wore a black and silver pair of sneakers. He had a pair of earphones connected to his iPod on him, one in his ear and another hanging from his collar, his iPod playing the song Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. As his eyes adjusted, he spied on 2 of "them" walking aimlessly to nowhere. They turned to him, and with his survival instincts, he quickly brought up his Gun with expertise, shooting their heads off before they even had a chance to step forward to him. He brought it down, sighing. He tightened the strap of the gun on him, and then zipped up his jacket. He looked forward, spying the following roofs and the number of infected on them. He pulled out one of the pistols, breathing in. he then breathed out, running towards the next roof, jumping to it. He rolled over, and crouched at perfect time, turning his gun to the infected next to him, blowing its head off. He got up, looking at the next one. He did the same process, wiping out every last infected on the roofs. As he reached the last one, he finished his clip. He reloaded it as he looked around him. His eyes, which were once cold and bruiting suddenly focused and softened. He looked at them, quivering, shaking in fear. He fumbled to put his gun back in his holster, and then looked around for the exit. He found the door, which was locked. He repeatedly kicked it until it fell down, with a thud. He walked inside, shrouding himself in the darkness of the room. He pushed his AK-47 to his back, taking out one pistol and held his flashlight with the other walking unsteadily once more.

He walked down the stairs, luckily not running into any infected on his way down. As he stepped outside, he spotted a large, muscle-bound creature beating on a pile of dead bodies. _Shit._ He thought. It was a Tank. He slowly stepped back, only to bump into a car with an alarm. He turned around, cursing again, this time out loud, and ran. He looked behind him to see if the horde was following him, but it was something worse. He called upon 2 Tanks.

He kept running, feeling them drawing closer. At perfect timing, the song shuffled straight to the song Your Going Down by Sick Puppies. He switched to the alleyways of the streets, hoping to outrun them until he reached a dead end, and then he turned around to see if the tanks were following him. They were. They had taken up most of the space in the Alley, making it impossible to move around them. Then, like on the roof, his instincts kicked. He bent down, adjusting his gun to his hands. He turned to the tanks, as one of them already threw a punch at the young man. He quickly bent down, grabbing unto the arm as he swung up on it. He landed on the gigantic arm without a hitch. He ran forward, dodging the punch of the other Tank, crossing their arms. He jumped up; smiling as he steadily aimed their heads and shot 6 bullets in each head and mouth with ease. He landed on his knees, turning around. He watched them as their large hulking bodies dropped dead on the spot. He started shaking again, running from the scene. He kept running, as he did from his problems, or so he thought. He ran into something, and thought it was a wall for he fell back, until he yelled out: "HEY WATCH IT! JEEZ, I HATE KIDS…"

That was the last thing he heard as he passed out from the impact, seeing 4 blurred figures, and everything went dark.


End file.
